The present invention relates to a structure for protecting connection terminals of a battery pack and connection terminals of an electronic apparatus to be loaded with the battery pack. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a protection structure capable of securely protecting the connection terminals of a battery pack and those of an associated electronic apparatus when the former is removed from the latter.
A battery pack is extensively used with various kinds of electronic apparatuses, e.g., miniature portable radio apparatuses including a portable radio telephone and a radio pager, audio apparatuses including miniature radio and television sets, and portable office equipment including a personal computer and a word processor. When a battery pack is mounted on such an apparatus, its terminals are connected to the terminals of the apparatus to feed power to the apparatus. While this kind of conventional configuration securely connects the terminals of the battery pack and those of the apparatus, it does not give consideration to the protection of the terminals when uncovered due to the battery pack being removed from the apparatus. Therefore, it is likely that when the battery pack is handled carelessly outside the apparatus, some conductor will come in contact with its terminals causing a short circuit. Moreover, the terminals of the apparatus which are also bare are apt to suffer from damage.